brutallegendfandomcom-20200222-history
Lair of the Metal Queen
"Lair of the Metal Queen" is the fifth story mission in Brütal Legend. Story After climbing Tophat Mountain and bringing Ophelia to the Kill Master, Eddie Riggs is tasked with finding bass strings heavy enough to heal her wounds. Whilst Lars and Lita Halford squabble, Eddie has to venture into the Spider Lair and defeat the Metal Queen, if he is to save Ophelia in time. Walkthrough This mission is started by speaking with the stoic Thunderhog rider, whom Eddie speaks to in vain in front of the Lair's entrance. Once the player enters the gates, they will have to defeat several Metal Spiders before reaching the heart of the lair. Facemelter works well against the bigger spiders; it can be acquired just outside the Spider Lair. The swarms of tiny spiders can be shaken off using Earthshaker. Boss Fight Once the player reaches the heart of the Spider Lair, the only thing between Eddie and the bass strings is the Metal Queen herself. After a short cutscene, the Queen will attack. She cannot be harmed head on, so the player must wait for her to get close, when she will do one of three things: *She jumps back and spits a gob of chrome at the player. If they are running, the player can avoid it by changing the direction they are moving in when they see her spit. They can also lock on to her and then roll out of the way. *She will draw back her front legs and try to slice the player with a pincer cut. The player can run or roll away to avoid it. *She will stand up straight and her eyes will turn red, exposing her engine. This is the only time she is vulnerable, so the player should attack her with a Shocker while she is powering up. If they take too long to do this, she will slam her body on the ground to try and hit the player with a shockwave. Once the Queen has been shocked, she will fall to the ground, giving the player the chance to attack her with axe and guitar combos. Eventually, her eyes will turn blue again and she will get up. When she does, the Queen will move back to her web and summon metal spiders to attack. After these are destroyed, she will come back down again, spitting a gob of chrome at the player when she does so. This time around, she will jut out her spinnerets and eject a group of tiny spiders to chase the player. They can be killed with an Earthshaker or just avoided while the player deals with the Queen, who follows the same pattern as earlier. Once the player sends the Queen onto her web again, four more metal spiders will attack, and soon after, another four will appear. Once they are defeated, the Queen will repeat her behaviour of spawning mini spiders and attacking. Taking her down one more time will end the fight. Escape With the Metal Queen defeated, the player must return to the Kill Master with the heavy duty bass strings. A timer will count down from one minute and twenty-nine seconds. To make efficient use of time, it is best to cut corners sharply and check the map often to avoid getting lost. Once the player reaches the peak of Tophat Mountain, the mission is completed. Result The player will get access to the new unit the Thunderhog, also Ophelia and The Kill Master now accompany you on further Stage Battles. Brütal Defeat The mission will fail if: *The player dies. *The timer runs out before returning to the Kill Master. Soundtrack * Cry of the Banshee—Brocas Helm * Road Racing—Riot Gallery Ass Kickin.png Eddie Dodge.png Healing Altar.png Metal Queen Kicked.png Heavy Bass Strings.png Book.png Category:Missions Category:Story Missions Category:Boss Battle Missions